Sólo para tí
by Akari29
Summary: Una sorpresa en Navidad. La verdad de los sentimientos.Un final feliz. Songfic Kyoko/Ren.


"_**Sólo para ti"**_

La noche brillaba como la primavera floreciente.

El cielo despejado mostraba su mejor espectáculo estelar.

Era una Noche Buena que resplandecía.

El salón de fiesta deleitaba la vista: largos lazos de telas finas adornaban el techo, estrellas de papel plateadas colgaban con hilos transparentes, las luces tenues y la música instrumental pero alegre le daban un toque distinguido pero fresco.

Ren estaba nervioso. Ni siquiera un serio desafío actoral lo exasperaba tanto como esto. Había puesto tanto empeño en lucir lo mejor posible: el elegante saco negro, la camisa blanca, la fina corbata negra, los impecables zapatos negros haciendo juego.

Descendió del Mercedes negro junto a Yashiro-san, eterno amigo y representante.

Atravesaron el parque de entrada al salón, adornado con faroles antiguos.

La puerta de ingreso les dio la bienvenida.

Ya estaban dentro.

Los minutos pasaban.

Los invitados llegaban, se saludaban y charlaban de cosas banales.

De pronto, las puertas se abrieron nuevamente.

De repente, los planetas se alinearon y las estrellas plateadas que colgaban se zarandearon al son de una brisa.

Ren se quedó sin aliento.

* * *

**_Eres todo lo que pedía,_**

**_Lo que mi alma vacía_**

_**quería sentir.**

* * *

_

Supo entonces que no podía seguir escapando. Comprendió que, lejos de ella, nada sería lo mismo. Comprendió que sólo quería habitar un mundo donde ella estuviese, el paraíso estaba donde ella dejara su huella.

Entendió cuán solo había estado hasta que ella llegó a su mundo nuevamente, como en aquel pasado lejano.

* * *

**_Eres lo que tanto esperaba,_**

**_Lo que en sueños buscaba_**

_**Y que en ti descubrí.**

* * *

_

Le costaba admitir todo lo que ella implicaba en su vida. "_¿Cómo puedes hacer esto con sólo mirarme y sonreírme desde el umbral?"_, pensó Ren.

Kyoko logró vislumbrarlo desde su distancia. Era inevitable que su vista no buscara su presencia. Y era inevitable que la hallara.

Sonrieron cuando sus miradas se encontraron.

Kyoko se sintió un poco intimidada. Esa faceta no era la Kyoko que siempre se presentaba ante Ren. Musa y la pequeña Maria la habían ayudado en la elección del vestuario: un vestido largo azul profundo, que ajustaba un poco su busto y afinaba su estrecha cintura. A ello, se sumaba el tocado sencillo en su cabello, la gargantilla fina que colgaba de su cuello, el par de aros que los combinaban y un par de guantes blancos largos.

Ren la contempló encantado. Sintió cómo las fuerzas del deseo actuaban sobre él.

- ¿Y qué esperas, Ren?- dijo un emocionado Yashiro-san, dándole un pequeño empujoncito.

Ren reaccionó. Se dirigió a ella, mientras la música comenzaba a sonar.

- Buenas noches, Kyoko…

- Bue-buenas noches, Ren- respondió ella con un leve rubor. El aroma del perfume de Tsuruga Ren generaba en ella tantas extrañas sensaciones.

Esa actitud siempre caballerosa de Ren la envolvía, la obligaba a caer en sus encantos.

Pero un breve pensamiento la asoló y opacó su esperanza: Ren no podía fijarse en una chica tan simple como ella. La Kyoko de esa noche, era una ilusión; en cuanto la fiesta acabara, la carroza volvería a ser la calabaza y la hada madrina la habría abandonado. Sin embargo, aquella figura no podía sino hacerla sentir, cada vez que se dirigía a ella, la necesidad de permanecer a su lado, de protegerlo y cuidarlo.

- Te ves _más_ hermosa hoy… -manifestó el muchacho, pero ella no pudo captar la indirecta.

- Ah, gracias…Tú también te ves muy bien.

Ren extendió su mano.

- ¿Me harías el honor…?- expresó él del modo más tímido que Kyoko haya podido reconocerle. Ella cedió.

Él acomodó el brazo de la chica bajo el suyo, y caminó orgulloso llevándola del brazo.

Kyoko se dejó llevar.

Llegaron al balcón que dejaba ver el paisaje nocturno de la estancia en donde se enclavaba el salón.

El estruendo de los fuegos artificiales, sus luces reflejadas en el firmamento, dieron a entender que el momento había llegado, el día de Navidad llegaba y con eso…

- Feliz cumpleaños, Kyoko.- dijo él con una sonrisa en los labios y unas flores en las manos.

- Ah…Ren…Gracias…- respondió ella sorprendida y feliz.

La música fondo murmuraba en el espacio.

_"Quizá esta oportunidad no se repita, quizá todo sea un sueño y esté a punto de despertarme"_- pensó Kyoko.- _"Sólo por eso, no me arrepentiré de esto…"_

Ella tomó la mano de Ren y lo condujo hacia la pista de baile.

- ¿Quieres…?- ella sonrió- ¿hacerme el honor?- el rubor se expandía por sus mejillas. Ren rió.

- Claro.

* * *

**_Tú, has llegado a encender_**

**_Cada parte de mi alma._**

**_Cada espacio de mi ser._**

**_Ya no tengo corazón,_**

**_Ni ojos para nadie_**

_**Solo para ti.**

* * *

_

Ren sostuvo su cintura y la mantuvo cerca de su cuerpo, que podía sentir su aroma invadiéndolo. Pudo experimentar el calor de su piel. Sintió envidia de cada seda que la vestía.

Se sorprendió cómo aquella armónica silueta encajaba con su cuerpo. Cómo sus manos calzaban a la perfección en las superficies de esa complexión.

Reconoció cómo ella lo colmaba.

Se sintió afortunado ante la vida que lo había vuelto a reunir con ella, otra vez. Pudo comprender que el destino lo había atrapado junto a ella.

* * *

**_Eres el amor de mi vida._**

**_El destino lo sabia_**

**_Y hoy te puso ante mí._**

**_Y cada vez que miro al pasado_**

**_Es que entiendo que a tu lado_**

_**Siempre pertenecí.**

* * *

_

-Kyoko…no te alejes de mí.- dijo él con un hilo de voz- Yo nunca me podré alejar de ti.

- Ren…

- De una forma bastante extraña, mi vida gira en torno a la tuya… Todo lo que hago te encuentra. Todos los sentimientos lindos están cuando pienso en ti…Sé que son muchas cursilerías, pero te mentiría si te dijera que no son verdad…Dios…Estoy hablando demasiado…- decía al oído de la chica. Es que estaba tan nervioso que ni si quiera era capaz de sostenerle la mirada.

- Ren, lo que dices…

- Yo…Te amo…

* * *

**_Tú, has llegado a encender_**

**_Cada parte de mi alma._**

**_Cada espacio de mi ser._**

**_Ya no tengo corazón,_**

**_Ni ojos para nadie_**

_**Solo para ti**

* * *

_

- ¡Ren!- dijo ella sin alejarse. _"¡Esto no puede ser cierto!...¡Dios!...¿Es que volé al mundo de la fantasía sin darme cuenta?...¡Ay, estoy volviéndome loca!"_, se dijo mentalmente- ¿Esto es no cierto, verdad?- exteriorizó.

- Entiendo que…No vayas a corresponder…Sé que tú…Y Fuwa Sho…- Ren se tensó. -Perdóname, pero tenía que decirlo…Estoy enamorado de ti…Y tengo la sensación, de que así será, siempre – dijo firme, con un dejo de tristeza en la voz. Pues, sabía del amor que Kyoko había sentido por Fuwa Sho, y todo lo que ese amor había implicado para ella.

Kyoko, lo alejó de su oído.

Le sostuvo la mirada, totalmente maravillada.

Sintió entonces cómo una tempestad se generaba en su corazón y en su cuerpo.

Y no pudo resistirse al impulso de caer sobre los labios de Ren.

Esos labios que habían pronunciado tantas palabras únicas para ella.

Esos labios que habían sido y eran una fuente de deseo recurrente pero inaccesible para ella hasta entonces.

Sintió entonces en su pecho el batir de alas de todas las mariposas.

Esta vez, Ren creyó que su mente le estaba jugando una broma. Ella acababa de besarlo, sin más. Su cuerpo no podía resistir la necesidad de sentirla más cerca.

Ren la estrechó más contra su cuerpo. Tomando, con una de sus manos, su cuello; hundiendo entre sus dedos los cabellos que le rozaban la nuca.

Ella se dejó hacer. Envenenada por el amor y la pasión contenida de esos besos.

En un instante, se separaron.

- Yo te amo también, Ren…Y ahora, ya no podré dejarte ir…

* * *

**_Esto es de verdad._**

**_Lo puedo sentir._**

**_Sé que mi lugar_**

**_Es junto a ti._**

**_Eres Todo lo que pedía._**

**_Lo que no conocía_**

_**Y que en ti descubrí.**

* * *

_

Canción: _**"Sólo para ti" (Camila)

* * *

**_

Bueno, amigas y amigos, he aquí una nueva historia, esta vez con el final que todos desearíamos ver (o al menos uno que aceptaríamos contentas/os jajajaja)

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

Y bueno, como siempre, no se olviden de comentar.

**Brisalunar**- 10/8/2010


End file.
